


What Child Is This

by sabershadowkat



Series: An Unexpected Storyline [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	What Child Is This

And he shall return from the gates of hell and she shall return to meet him.  
Fate shall be on hand, bringing all together.  
True love shall conquer all foes and a child shall be conceived,  
A child destined to be a balance between good and evil.  
This shall happen when the moon is dark and full of blood.

 

 

Part One

 

"William Giles Summers! Get yourself in here this instant!" 

"Ut-oh, William. Sounds like your mom is really mad," Jason said to his best friend. They were sitting on the floor in William's bedroom, playing James Bond on PlayStation. William was a slender, fourteen year old boy, with shaggy brown hair and strange colored eyes. Jason said they looked like mustard mixed with a little mud. 

"I'd better go see what she wants," the young teenager said. William left his bedroom and ran downstairs. The house was a two-story family home, with four bedrooms upstairs, two and a half bathrooms, a living room, dining room, kitchen and library on the main floor, and a big, open basement that was used as a workout room. There were no mirrors to be seen. There were also no family pictures anywhere. The only picture in the whole house was a hand drawing of Spike holding a baby William. 

Buffy Summers was standing in the kitchen, hands on her hips. "Yeah, Mom?" 

The thirty-five year old Slayer glared angrily at her son. Buffy was still the same petite, powerful blond she was fourteen years ago. The only signs to her age were the crow's feet around her eyes. 

"I just got off the phone with Principal Snyder. Did something happen at school today that I should know about?" Buffy asked. 

William scuffed the floor with his toe. "Mom, you know how Principal Snyder is always picking on me for no good reason." 

"He said you were in a fight." 

"Technically, I was in a fight. But, the other guy started it!" 

"Technically? Either you were in a fight or you weren't. And I don't care if someone else started it! You could have hurt someone!" Buffy yelled. 

"What about someone hurting me?" William yelled back, hurt at his mother's comment. 

"Just answer me this. Did you hit the other boy?" 

"No. He took a swing at me and I blocked it just as Principal Snyder got to the cafeteria," William replied. 

Buffy nodded. "Ok. That's what I wanted to know. But no more fighting. Even if the other guy starts it, just walk away. Understand?" 

"Yes, Mom," William said grudgingly. 

Buffy hugged her son. "I love you, kiddo." 

"Love you, too," he replied somewhat red-faced. "Can I go now?" 

"Yes, you can go." 

William ran out of the kitchen and back up to his room. 

"What happened?" Jason asked from the floor. 

"That Nazi troll, Snyder, called and said I was in a fight. My mom really wigged," William responded, picking up the game controller. 

"Why? It's not like you started it or anything." 

"Don't ask me. She made me promise not to get into any fights." 

"Did you?" 

"Did I what?" 

"Promise." 

"Yeah. I did. But I crossed my fingers," William said with a smile. 

Jason grinned back. 

 

*****

"Spike, William was in a fight today at school," Buffy said as her love entered the kitchen. The sun had just set and, after feeding using the blood from the small refrigerator and microwave in the windowless bedroom, Spike joined his favorite Slayer. 

"Was anyone hurt?" Spike asked, a concerned look on his face. 

"No, thank god. William said he only blocked the other guy's punch when Snyder broke up the fight." 

"Well, that's good news." 

"Yeah, I thought I would never say this, but hooray for Principal Snyder," Buffy said. 

Spike laughed a moment, then became serious. "We've been lucky so far," he said to Buffy. 

"Yeah, I know. It took him fourteen years to get into any type of fight. Most kids rough house at a much younger age." 

"I hate to say this, but I'm glad my son is a bookworm," Spike said. 

"Bookworm? What decade are you living in?" Buffy teased. 

Spike growled playfully at her, then wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist, nipping her neck lightly. "Wanna fight?" 

Buffy snuggled up against his chest and nodded. "Sure." 

"Ok. I'll go up and say hi to William, then meet you downstairs." 

"Gotcha." 

Spike went up to his son's room. *My son,* he thought, shaking his head. Spike still had trouble believing it, even after all this time. He recalled the day that he found out Buffy was pregnant. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doctor entered his office, on time for once, and sat down at his desk. 

"Ms. Summers. And you are?" the doctor asked, looking at Spike. 

"This is my boyfriend, Sp...er...William," Buffy said. 

"Charmed," Spike said as he shook the doctor's hand. 

"Good. I am glad you brought him, seeing as this may concern the both of you," the doctor said. "We have gotten your tests results, Ms. Summers. You do not have any type of illness." 

Buffy and Spike looked visibly relieved. "So, what's wrong with me then? Did I eat some bad cafeteria food?" Buffy asked. She smiled at Spike, who squeezed her arm, happy that she wasn't sick. 

"No, Ms. Summers. You're pregnant." 

Buffy's eyes about popped out of her head. Spike's jaw dropped open, looking at the doctor. "Pr...pr...pregnant?" 

"Yes, Ms. Summers. Pregnant. I'd say that you were about two months along." Spike looked at Buffy, an evil gleam in his eye. "Now, who in the HELL have you been having sex with, Pet?" he asked, menacingly. 

The doctor looked back and forth at the two in front of him. 

"What!? I haven't slept with anyone but you since Angel lost his sou...er...job!" She yelled. 

"But then how can you be pregnant? Seeing as that I can't have any children!?" Spike yelled back. 

"How do you know that you can't have any children? Huh?" 

The doctor cleared his throat. "If it's a question of paternity, we can always do a blood test..." 

"No!" they both shouted at him at once. 

"Er...that is...there's no need. It is Spi...er... William's," Buffy said. "Can we have a moment, Doctor?" 

"Yes. I'll be back in a few with some prenatal care information," the doctor said as he left the room. 

Buffy glared at Spike. "You don't believe me?" 

Spike shook his head. "Not bloody likely. Vampire's can't have children. It's bloody impossible!" 

"Spike, we're living on the Hellmouth. If there's one thing I've learned, anything is possible here." 

"Well, I still don't believe you," Spike said angrily. 

Buffy pulled her hair off of her neck, leaning it towards Spike. "Here," she said. "You can feel that I am telling the truth!" 

Spike glared at her, then pulled her to him and bit down on her neck. He could feel the unborn child within her as he drank. He also knew that she was telling the truth. There had been no one but him since Angel. 

Spike pulled away and looked at Buffy in amazement, his game face still present. "I...we...," he stammered. 

Buffy nodded, reaching up to smooth his features, smiling. "We're pregnant." 

Spike jumped up and let out a big war cry. The doctor hurried into the room, worried that something terrible had happened. 

"Uh...William," Buffy said, still looking at Spike's game face. "The doctor is back." 

Spike quickly composed himself before turning to the doctor. "Sorry 'bout that, doc. But I'm having a baby!" 

The doctor smiled at Spike. "Well, technically, Ms. Summers is, but I understand." He looked over at Buffy. "I take it then, there is no question of paternity?" 

"Nope," Buffy said. She gestured to Spike. "We just thought that it was impossible to have children, that's all." 

"Well, here is some information for you. I'll need you to reschedule an appointment for next month to see how you are coming along," the doctor said. "The morning sickness will pass. I suggest eating plenty of crackers before you get out of bed in the morning. As for other activities, you are free to do what you normally do without restriction unless told otherwise." 

"Thanks," Buffy said, standing to leave. 

"Yeah, thanks, doc!" Spike said, pumping the doctor's hand vigorously. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

"Yeah? Come in," a voice called from inside. 

Spike opened the door to his son's bedroom. "Hello, William. Jason." 

"Hey, Dad." "Hey, Mr. Summers." 

Spike had decided that it was better if he took the surname Summers as his own last name, to avoid any confusion now that he was a parent. "What are you doing?" 

"Playing James Bond," Spike's son replied, not looking up from the game. 

Spike sat down on the bed behind the two boys and watched for a few minutes. He noted that William was an excellent shot, rarely missing the intended target. "You're very good." 

"Thanks, Dad," William replied. 

"Well, I just came up to tell you your Mom and I will be in the basement if you need us," Spike said. 

"'K," William said, nodding, not taking his eyes off the game. 

*Teenagers,* Spike thought as he left his son's room. 

 

*****

"Hey, William, what do your parents do down in the basement?" Jason asked. They had finished the game and were leafing through various magazines, mostly on electronics and computers. "I've known you since we were in fourth grade, and you've never told me." 

"Oh. Sorry. But, I don't know what they do. They always lock the door and I have to use the intercom to talk to them," William replied. 

"Don't you think that's strange?" 

"Why?" 

"Well, my parents don't do that and neither does anyone else's, far as I can tell," Jason said. 

William shrugged. "I guess I just never really cared." 

"Wanna find out?" 

William looked at his best friend. He could almost see the wheels turning in Jason's head. Closing the magazine, he stood up. "Ok. Let's go." 

They boys quietly went down the stairs and listened at the basement door. They could hear music coming from the basement. 

"Check the door and see if it's locked," Jason prompted. 

William grasped the doorknob and began to slowly turn it. The still locked door opened under his hand. "Hey! It wasn't locked!" 

"Shh!" Jason said. "We don't want them to hear us!" 

William nodded and they went down the stairs just enough to see through the slats into the room. 

"Do you see them?" Jason whispered. 

"No. I wonder..." William started to reply. He stopped speaking suddenly when he saw his Mom fly across the room and crash into the wall. His eyes went wide and he was just about to run down the stairs to help when he saw her get up. "What the...?" 

Buffy shook her head, rubbing the sore spot, and turned to her sparring partner. "Lucky shot," she said. 

"Ha!" Spike answered from the other side of the room. 

William and Jason looked at each other with confusion and a bit of fear in their eyes. They turned back to see Spike slowly moving towards Buffy. 

Buffy pretended to not see Spike approaching her. Just when he was about to strike, she kicked her leg out, catching him in the stomach. 

Spike grunted and staggered back a few feet. Buffy followed up with a spinning back kick to the head, then a flurry of punches. 

William and Jason continued to watch as Buffy and Spike fought, their kicks and punches interspersed with teasing comments. When they had enough, both boys quietly slipped back to William's bedroom

"Man, that was weird!" Jason said, collapsing on his friend's floor. 

"No kidding," William replied, flopping onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling. 

"Did you see the way they were pounding on each other? They didn't look like they were even getting hurt!" 

"Maybe they were rehearsing," William said. 

"Yeah, right. For what? A Jackie Chan movie?" Jason scoffed. 

William didn't answer. He was too caught up in his thoughts. 

 

 

Part Two

 

 

William shuffled along in the hallway at Sunnydale High School like he did everyday. He was a freshman this year, and, to his mother's surprise, was enrolled in all honors classes.  
William was deep in thought as he moved through the crowded halls on his way to lunch. He was still thinking about what he witnessed yesterday in his basement. Because of this, he didn't see the person he crashed into. 

"Hey! Watch it!" 

William looked up to see the same teen he almost was in a fight with the day before. "Oh...uh, sorry." 

"You're gonna be sorry, freshman," the other teen said, cracking his knuckles. "This time there are no teachers around." 

William's mind began racing. *Mom said I was suppose to walk away. But if I do that, I'll be called a chicken and teased for the rest of high school. I don't need that. It's bad enough now being smart and not being allowed to play sports.* 

But while William was thinking, the other boy was winding up. 

SMACK. 

William's head flew back at the impact of the hit. He dropped his backpack and staggered back a few steps, almost tripping over it. 

Shaking his head, William glared at the teen, his hands clenching into fists. "That was not smart, dude," he said with a snarl. He could feel his face heat up in anger. 

"What are you gonna do about it, wimp?" 

William was slightly on the skinny side for his age and he was only 5'-6" tall. But that didn't matter. "This!" William said as his fist connected with the other boy's face. 

The teen felt as though a sledgehammer had hit him. His whole body twisted with the blow and he fell to the floor, face first, blood pooling on the floor beneath him. 

William stood there and stared, alternating looking at his clenched fist and the fallen teen. The crowd who had been watching the fight was silently amazed at what they had just seen. 

"All right, break it up," an authoritative voice said from behind the crowd. 

William recognized the voice as Principal Snyder's. Not wanting to get caught fighting two days in a row, he snatched his bag from the floor and quickly escaped into the departing crowd. 

William hurried to his own safe haven, the library, and threw his backpack onto the table. He started pacing. 

"Oh, hello William," a voice said from the library office door. Giles stepped into the room and nodded towards the boy. 

"Hey, Grandpa Giles," William responded. Buffy had insisted that Giles become William's honorary Grandfather because he was like a father to her. Giles was more than pleased to accept the offer. 

"What's wrong?" Giles asked. 

"Nothing." 

"Oh, come now. You wouldn't be pacing if something wasn't wrong. I know you too well," Giles said with a small smile. 

William sighed and sat down. "I mgt na da fdgt," he mumbled. 

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch what you said." 

"I got in a fight." 

Giles' eyes opened wide beneath his glasses. "You what?" 

"I got in a fight! Jeez! Do I have to spell it out for you?" William snapped. 

"Um...no. That is...er...with who?" 

"Same guy as yesterday. Only today we weren't stopped." 

Giles walked quickly over to William and lifted his face to the light, examining it. "Did he hit you?" 

"Yeah, but I guess not too hard, cuz it doesn't hurt." 

Giles didn't see any cuts or bruises on the boy's face. "Did you hit him?" 

"Cleaned his clock," William responded with a smile. 

"William, this is no joking matter. How hard did you hit him?" 

"Hard enough for him to twist around and fall flat on his face." 

"Oh, dear," Giles replied, removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Did anyone, any teacher see you?" 

"No. I escaped before Herr...I mean Principal Snyder showed up." 

"Good," Giles said, replacing his glasses. "We can say that you were in here helping me throughout the lunch period." He looked at William. "I'm going to have to tell your mother." 

"No! Don't do that! I promised her I wouldn't get into a fight!" 

Giles shook his head. "I'm sorry, William, but she and your father need to know." 

"Great! Thanks a lot, Grandpa!" William yelled and stormed out of the library. 

Giles sighed. "Oh, dear." 

 

*****

 

Buffy had grounded William as soon as she got home from her teaching job as a self defense instructor at the local YMCA.  
"But he started it!" William yelled as they stood in the kitchen like the day before. 

"I thought we had this discussion yesterday," Buffy yelled back. "NO FIGHTING!" 

"But..." 

"No buts! You promised me you'd walk way. And now someone is hurt! You're grounded until otherwise told, got it?" 

William stomped up the stairs and slammed the door. 

Buffy sighed and rubbed her temples because of the headache which had formed. She went up to Spike's and her bedroom. 

"Spike?" 

Spike lay on the bed having been woken up by his son's door slamming. "What happened, Tiger?" 

"William got into a fight. Giles called me at work. Apparently it was the same boy from yesterday." 

Spike patted the bed beside him. "Sit down." 

Buffy complied, snuggling next to her love before continuing. "Giles said that William was hit, but didn't show any signs of being hurt. He also told me that the other boy suffered a broken cheek and a black eye due to William's punch." 

Spike sighed wearily and rubbed his hand over his features. "We were afraid something like this would happen," he said. 

Buffy nodded. "I know. But that doesn't mean I didn't have hope." She sighed as well, then stood up, holding her hand out to Spike. "C'mon. I called a pow-wow at the library about this after sunset, which is in about half and hour." 

"Are you sure you want to leave William here alone while we're gone," Spike asked, heading for the small refrigerator. 

"We have no choice. I want to talk to everyone else first," Buffy said. "To find out our options. After all, we weren't completely sure this was ever going to happen." 

Spike nodded. "Well, then. Let me finish feeding and I'll get cleaned up, then we're off." 

 

 

*****

 

Buffy and Spike were last to arrive at the library. Seated around the table were the Slayerettes, as Xander liked to call the small group. They still worked as a team, vanquishing the demons and the vampires in Sunnydale, which was conveniently located over a Hellmouth. Although Buffy was still technically the Slayer, due to her 'death' at the hands of the Master in 1997, there had been several other Slayers who had been called, starting with her long dead friend Kendra. The current Slayer, a seventeen-year-old named Caitlin, resided over another Hellmouth in New York with her watcher, Drew.  
"Hey guys," Buffy said as she and Spike entered the library. 

"Hey Buff-ster!" Xander said, standing to hug his best friend. "How goes it?" 

The members of the Slayerettes had decided to stay in Sunnydale when Buffy became pregnant. After attending Sunnydale Community College, Xander and Cordelia got married, as did Willow and Oz. Xander worked as co-owner of the Bronze with Angel. Cordelia had opened her own fashion boutique. They had three children, all boys. Cordelia complained that it was like living in a circus. 

Both Willow and Oz became teachers. Willow took over Ms. Calendar's teaching position after she graduated. Oz taught private music lessons. They had adopted twin girls after finding out that Oz couldn't have children due to his case of lycanthropy. Although Willow had been approached to become a Watcher, she turned it down in order to stay and help Buffy and Giles. 

Angel rounded out the group. It took many years for him and Buffy to become friends again. Now, he primarily helped Giles, who was still librarian at Sunnydale High School, with research. Sometimes he babysat for Spike and Buffy. 

"Ok. How are my darling nephews?" Buffy replied to Xander, hugging him in return. 

"Almost as bad as their father," Cordelia answered before Xander could say anything. 

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" Xander said, playfully swatting at his wife. "So, what brings us all here tonight? Another prophecy? Demons coming out of the woodwork?" 

"William was in a fight," Willow said, replying to the question. She had heard about the fight from some of the students and sought Giles out earlier in the school day. 

Angel looked worried. "What happened?" 

"According to William," Giles said, relating the information the teen in question had told him. "The other boy hit him and he struck back. The boy suffered a broken cheek and a black eye. I c-covered for William so Herr Snyder wouldn't suspend him for fighting." 

"Bummer," Oz said from his wife's side. 

"Why I asked you all here...am I beginning to sound like Giles or what?" Buffy said. The gang laughed. 

"What the Slayer is trying to say is that it may be time to tell William about his...er...heritage," Spike said, leaning against the counter with his arms across his chest. 

It had taken several years for the wariness of the group towards Spike to wear off. After all, he was a demon. He did not possess a soul like Angel. 

"I agree," Giles said, nodding to Spike. The others nodded their assent as well. "Why don't we meet here again tomorrow night, if you all could get babysitters? Angel, if you could stay and help me come up with a series of tests..." 

The group departed, leaving Angel and Giles in the library. 

"Giles, what do you really think?" Angel asked when they were alone. 

"I'm not quite sure. We've all known about William's rapid healing ability since he was a boy. Now that he is older, he hasn't gotten hurt until this fight. Not even a papercut." 

"Do you think he has the strength of his mother. Or even his father?" Angel said. 

"Yes. He did hurt that boy quite a lot this morning. With only one blow," Giles replied. "I'm not so much worried about his strength as I am what else he may have inherited from his parents. After all, there has never been a child produced from a Slayer and a vampire." 

Angel nodded. "Did we ever find out if he was photographic?" 

"Buffy managed to keep him out of school on all picture days, and you know they don't take any because of Spike," Giles said. "They don't even have any mirrors, as you know, except for the makeup one Buffy uses." 

"Has he said anything about having no reflection?" 

"No. I gather he avoids using the restroom at school. He has done so all his life. Buffy convinced him that they were too dirty and he'd get sick if he did use one," Giles said. "That wasn't very nice of her, but necessary to avoid problems." 

"What about at friend's houses?" Angel asked. 

"He hasn't said anything. But, he is alone in the restroom, so he may think having no reflection is normal." 

Angel shook his head at the implications. "I don't know how they kept him in the dark this long." 

"Luck." 

 

 

Part Three

 

 

Giles and Angel spent the rest of the night devising tests for Buffy and Spike's son. Angel left shortly before dawn and Giles went home to get some sleep before that night's meeting. Luckily, it was Saturday and there was no school.  
Buffy, Spike and William arrived at the library shortly after sunset. William was surprised to see the group in the library. 

"Hi Aunt Willow, Uncle Oz, Uncle Xander, Aunt Cordy, Uncle Angel," William said, greeting his honorary relatives. After they returned the greeting, William looked questioningly at his parents. "What's this all about?" 

Buffy looked at Spike, who gestured for her to answer. "It's about the fight you were in yesterday." 

"Oh, man. Are you all going to rag on me?" William asked, slumping his shoulders. 

 

"No, William," Giles said to the boy. "We're here to...uh...that is..."

"We're here to tell you why your mother doesn't want you to fight," Angel finished. Giles flashed him a grateful look. 

"And it takes all of you?" William asked. 

"Well, not exactly," Buffy said. "Remember when I told you how your dad and I met?" 

"Yeah. You said you guys use to work together," William answered. 

There were snickers from the others in the room. "What?" William asked, perplexed. 

"Tiger," Spike said to Buffy. "Why don't you start at the beginning?" 

"The beginning. Gotcha," Buffy said, taking a seat on the counter. "I came here to Sunnydale in 1996 with your Grandma Joyce and went to this very school. I met your Aunt Willow, Uncle Xander and Aunt Cordelia immediately. Now, your Aunt Willow and Uncle Xander became my best friends. We didn't get along with your Aunt Cordelia at all." 

"That's an understatement," Willow said. "We hated each other. We even had a club. I was the president, our old friend Jesse was the vice president and Xander was the treasurer." 

"And I thought they were the biggest geeks in the world. They dressed horribly, not that now they dress any differently," Cordelia continued with a smile. 

"I met your Grandpa Giles here, too, that year," Buffy said. "Now here's where the story really starts. Your Grandpa Giles became my Watcher." 

"Your what?" William asked. 

"My Watcher. A Watcher is a kind of mentor and trainer," Buffy replied. "For the Chosen One. For the Slayer." 

William looked at his mother, then at Giles. "What's a Slayer?" 

"Giles, this is your area of expertise," Buffy said, with a smile. 

"William, the slayer is one girl in every generation who has the strength and skills necessary to beat the forces of darkness, the demons and the vampires. Buffy is that girl," Giles said. 

"Ok," William said skeptically. "Demons? Vampires? You guys are putting me on." 

"That's what I said until we met up with a few vampires," Willow said. "They kidnapped me and Xander, wanting to change us into vampires. They changed our friend Jesse and we had to kill him." 

"Kill him?" 

"It was horrible," Xander continued. "To see our best friend as a monster." Xander glanced at both Spike and Angel. "Sorry, guys." 

"Well, it's the truth," Angel said. "Vampires are an abnormality. Not human. Un-dead. Most are evil creatures who kill for blood with no conscience. They are demons who prey on humans, who love no one but themselves." 

"To continue," Giles said. "Throughout the next two years of high school your mom, Willow, Xander, Cordelia and eventually Oz, fought a multitude of vampires, demons and other creatures." 

William raised and eyebrow. "What kind of creatures?" 

"Bug-men, fish men, invisible girls, bezoars, child killers. You name it, we slayed it," Xander said. 

"Don't forget Inca Mummy Women and Praying Mantises," Willow said, jokingly. 

"Hey!" Xander said. "Let's not go there!" 

Everyone, save William, laughed. 

"Ok. Let's see if I get this straight. You guys think you're some sort of superheroes?" William said. "And you fight all sorts of creepy crawlies?" 

"Well, she's the only real superhero," Xander said, gesturing to Buffy. "The rest of us are just her sidekicks." 

William turned to his mother, still not buying what his extended family was saying. "Can you fly?" 

"No, William," Buffy said laughing. "But I am exceptionally strong and heal quicker than normal people. Here, let me show you." Buffy took the proffered tire iron from Giles. "Thank you, Giles." 

Holding it in front of her, Buffy bent the bar into a complete circle. 

"Cool!" William exclaimed. 

"Yes, it is," Buffy said. "And this is only one of the reasons why I didn't want you to get in a fight. We think you may have inherited some of my 'powers.'"

"Really? That's way cool!" William said. He took the bar from Buffy and bent it back into its original shape. "Oh, man," he said, looking at his hands. 

William looked up to his mother. "I can understand now why you didn't want me to fight. I must have really hurt that other guy today." 

"Yes, you did," Giles said. "He suffered from a broken cheek and a black eye." 

"Man," William said, closing his eyes. "That's too bad." 

"William? There's more we need to tell you," Buffy said. 

"More?" 

"Yes, more. We need to finish the story about how your father and I met," Buffy replied. "Your father came to Sunnydale with his old girlfriend, Drusilla. I was seeing your Uncle Angel at the time. We worked together as partners in slaying vampires." 

"You were dating Uncle Angel? But you're so old!" 

Everyone laughed. "Angel is much older than you think, but we'll get to that in a minute," Buffy said. "To continue, your father and I did not get along at all." 

"That's an understatement," Spike added to everyone's amusement. "Plus, to make matters even more interesting, your Uncle Angel use to date Drusilla." 

"You guys were really weird," William said. 

"It gets worse," Cordelia continued. "Something happened between Angel and Buffy, and Angel went back to Drusilla, practically stealing her away from your father." 

"Then Angel tried to kill us all," Xander said. 

Cordelia smacked him. "Ow!" 

"He tried to kill you?" William asked, his eyes wide. 

Buffy nodded her head. "Yeah. He did. But he wasn't himself at the time." 

"Um...I'm not following," William said, confused. 

Buffy looked at her friends and sighed. "I guess it's time to tell him. Gentlemen?" 

Angel and Spike nodded to her. "William," Spike said. "Angel and I are vampires." 

William stood there, not believing his ears. "You're WHAT?" 

"Vampires," Angel said. 

"Yeah, right, sure. Then why are you here, when mom just got done telling me she was a superhero who destroyed all vampires?" 

"I said most vampires were bad. I had a curse put on me by gypsies that gave me a soul," Angel replied. "But then I lost it when your mother and I were together, but Giles and Willow managed to re-curse me. So, basically, I am just an abnormal human, like your mother." 

William just shook his head. 

"Angel, I don't think he believes us," Spike said. 

"What do you think guys? Should Angel and Spike show them?" Buffy said. 

"Show me what?" William asked. 

"I don't know, Buffy," Willow said. "We don't want him to be afraid or despise his father. Or Angel." 

"What? What do you want to show me? And why would I be afraid of my father?" 

"Because I'm a vampire, William," Spike said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. 

William looked up and into his father's eyes. "You're not kidding, are you?" 

Spike shook his head. "No. I'm sorry, but I'm not." 

William looked to Angel. "Uncle Angel?" 

"It's true, William," Angel said. 

"Then show me," William said firmly. 

Angel and Spike looked at each other, then at Buffy. Buffy gestured for them to go ahead. They allowed their faces to become the demons within them. 

"Ahhh!" William screamed as he jumped back from the two vampires. 

Angel and Spike quickly put back their human masks, and Spike went to his son. "William…"

"Give me a minute, Dad," William said, distancing himself from his father. Spike looked to Buffy, his face reflecting the pain of rejection from his son. 

The library was silent. Angel was hurting for both his former girlfriend and his childe, both of whom he loved deeply. 

"Mom?" William finally said. "How could you love…them?" He gestured to both Angel and Spike. 

Spike's eyes filled up with blood, a vampire's equivalent to tears. He moved silently away from everyone and took a seat on the stairs. He put his back against one railing, sitting sideways, and stared at the far wall. 

Angel squatted down next to Spike and whispered to him. "Are you alright, my childe?" 

Spike did not turn his head. "Did it hurt this much when I rejected you, Father?" 

Angel did not answer, not knowing what to say. He laid his hand on Spike's shoulder and squeezed before moving away. 

"William," Buffy began. "I love your father very much. He is one of the best things that has ever come into my life. In fact, this whole room is filled with the things I love most in this world." She gestured to her friends. 

"I understand that Uncle Angel says he has a soul and everything, but he's still a monster. And what about Dad? Does he have a soul, too?" William asked. 

"No. You're father doesn't have a soul. He is 100% vampire," Angel said softly, answering William's question. 

"But then how can he love you?" William said, turning to his mother. 

"I don't know, William," Buffy answered. "I don't know." 

*****

Part Four

 

 

The pseudo-meeting went down hill from that point on. Willow, Oz, Xander and Cordelia all left not much later to get home to their children. Giles and Angel proceeded to test William's abilities and explained to him why he didn't have a reflection and the possible other effects of having a vampire for a father.  
While they were working, Buffy went over and squatted down next to Spike, who hadn't moved. "Spike?" 

Spike didn't move, the bloody tracks where he had silently wept still stained his face. 

"Spike, he didn't mean it. Once he learns more about vampires, he'll see how different you are," Buffy said. 

"You mean how much we are alike, don't you?" Spike answered quietly. "Like Angel said, I'm 100% vampire. No bloody soul in me." 

"Do you want one?" 

Spike turned his head and glared at Buffy. "Bloody hell not! I don't want to turn into a wuss like Angel. How can you even ask me?" 

"I was just…"

"You'd probably like that, wouldn't you, Pet. That way you'd never have any worries on whether or not you'd wake up one day dead. Or should I say UN-dead," Spike said. He stood up and stormed out of the library. 

"Spike, wait!" Buffy yelled, running after her love. But he was gone. 

Giles, Angel and William were standing together as Buffy walked back slowly into the library. "Are you guys done yet?" 

"Um…y-yes. W-we have tested the extent of William's capabilities and told him about the duties of the Slayer. As for his vampire genes, it seems that the only things hindering him is the fact that he casts no reflection and he cannot touch holy objects. As we already know, daylight does not affect him and he does not need blood to live," Giles said. 

Buffy nodded and motioned to William. "Do you have any other questions? I want to take you on patrol with me." 

"Just one. How come I am alive?" 

"What?" The three grown ups said at the same time. 

"I mean, how is it possible that I was born. According to the information you just gave me on vampires, they can't have children. So then, how come I'm alive?" William said. 

"Giles," Buffy said with no humor in her voice. "Prophecy time." 

"Yes. You see, William, there was a prophecy that told us that you were going to be born. Most of us thought Angel would be your father…" Giles said, trailing off as he went in search of the book with the prophecy in it. 

"Then why wasn't he, Mom?" William asked. 

"I was in love with Spike by then. You see, when Angel and I were together, we made a mistake. We…were intimate…"

"You had sex," William said. 

"To put it bluntly, yes. That act released the curse on Angel turning him into Angelus, a very evil and destructive vampire. He killed Jenny Calendar, one of the teacher's here, who was Giles' girlfriend. He also tried to kill everyone close to me. Then one day he tried to create Hell on Earth. I went to fight him, while Willow and the rest tried to re-curse him. The curse worked, but not in time. I had to send Angel to Hell," Buffy said. She started to cry. "It was the worst moment of my life. I wanted to die." 

Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy and kissed the top of her head. "Shh. I know. It wasn't your fault." 

Buffy sniffed. "I know it wasn't my fault, just like it wasn't yours. Anyway, I ran away from Sunnydale. After several months in LA I met up with Spike. We got to talking, at the same time planning how we were going to kill each other. But it never came to that. I guess we sort of grew to like each other. A lot. I moved out of my room at the Y and into his apartment to save money. He stopped feeding on humans, using my blood instead as a ‘renewable resource.' My blood really packs a punch, he once told me. So, every few weeks I draw blood from myself and fill glasses which we keep in the refrigerator. Spike heats it up to body temperature in the microwave and, well, feeds." 

William listened intently. He had never heard this story before. 

"Spike and I also would work out together, keeping me in top condition. It's fun to beat up on Giles and all, but a sparring partner that I didn't have to hold back on is really nice. That's what we do in the basement. We fight." 

"So that's what you guys were doing," William said. "The door was open the other night, and I went down and saw you two, but I didn't know what was happening." 

"Actually, William, you broke the lock. Just something you get from your parents," Buffy smiled slightly. "To go on, during that time, Spike and I fell in love with each other. Don't ask me how or why, because I don't know. Angel was soon rescued from Hell and, because of the prophecy, we all ended back up in Sunnydale. Drusilla was here, trying to kill me, but Spike rescued me and staked her. Spike and I made up, moved back here, had you, and the rest is history." 

William looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded his head. "Uncle Angel? Do you still love my mom?" 

"Yes, William. More than life itself," Angel replied without hesitation. 

Buffy looked up at Angel, surprised. "You do?" 

"Of course I do. I also love you and Spike just as much," he said. 

"Why do you love Spike?" William asked, curious. "After all, he doesn't have a soul." 

"He's my childe." 

"Your what?" 

"My childe. My son. I sired him. I made him into a vampire over 220 years ago," Angel answered. 

William didn't know how to respond to that. 

 

 

Part Five

 

 

Spike walked alone on the streets of Sunnydale. This was a hazard for most humans, but Spike wasn't human. *That's right. I'm a bloody vampire.*  
He felt his face shift into its demonic visage. A couple was walking towards him, hand and hand. He growled at them and they ran, screaming in fright. *Good humans. Run from the monster.* 

Spike entered the graveyard and pulled out a stake, preparing to get to work any newly risen brethren. "C'mon, you bloody wankers. I'm itching for a fight." 

Spike didn't have long to wait. Five vampires came out of the mausoleum entrance to the underground sewer system. 

Spike grabbed the first one immediately and, with force from his pain, ripped his head off his un-dead shoulders. The vampire turned into dust. "Ok. Who's next?" 

The vamps attacked. Spike kicked one away and the other three were on top of him, knocking the stake from his hand. Number two tried to pin his arms down, but Spike threw his head back, cracking the other vampire's nose at the same time as he used number two's grip to kick out both feet at numbers three and four. 

Spike fell heavily to the ground as number two let go. He leapt to his feet in time to receive a punch from number one, who he had kicked away first. Blocking the second attempted punch, Spike let go with one of his own. Vampire number one flew back about ten feet. 

Recovering from the dual kicks, vampires number three and four decided to tag team Spike. Coming up on opposite sides of him, they charged full tilt at the same time. Just before they were about to hit, Spike ducked, and they crashed into one another. 

He let out a wicked laugh. "Is that all you got? My bloody Dru was a better fighter than you wankers!" Spike grabbed the stake that was knocked from his hand and plunged it into number two, who was still on the ground from the head butt. He instantly turned into dust. 

While his back was turned, vamp number three tried to sneak up on him, but Spike saw his shadow in the moonlight. He swept his foot out, knocking the other vampire to the ground, and dusted him quickly. 

Spike looked at vampire number four as he stood up. He tossed his stake from hand to hand, egging the other on. Little did Spike realize that, while he was battling the other vamps, number one had gone for reinforcements. Just as Spike staked his opponent, ten vampires plus the original one, all with their game faces on, came charging out of the mausoleum. 

They ran at Spike like the defensive side of the Green Bay Packers. Spike was knocked to the ground, his stake once again flying from his hand. A very large, mean looking vampire picked Spike up by the shirt front with one hand. Spike tried to kick him, but the vampire holding him was too quick. He was thrown against the mausoleum wall, cracking the stone. 

Two new vampires picked Spike up and held him between them. The large vampire walked up to Spike and cracked his knuckles. "So, my brother. You want to play rough?" 

"I want you to play dead, you sod," Spike said, struggling against his captors. 

The large vampire laughed. "Listen here, you little maggot, this is my territory. Any trespasser better swear his allegiance to me, or die." 

"'Swear his allegiance'? What the bloody hell language are you speaking, mate? No one talks like that. And who gave you the authority to take over my territory?" Spike spat back defiantly. 

"Your territory? Oh, that's really funny," the large vampire said. "And just who do you think you are, hmmm? Count Dracula?" 

"My name is William the Bloody," Spike ground out between his fangs. "You may have heard of me referred to as Spike." 

The large vampire paused and looked at Spike thoughtfully. "Spike? You don't say. I heard of you, Spike. You were a great master vampire. Killed two Slayers." The large vampire looked to his minions. "Hey, everyone. This here is Spike. You know, the one who killed two Slayers?" 

The other vampires nodded and made sounds of recollection, smiling with their fangs. The large vampire looked back at Spike. "Yeah. Spike, the master vampire who killed two Slayers in his lifetime. THEN SHACKED UP WITH THE THIRD!" 

Before Spike could blink, the large vampire started using him as a punching bag. Left hook. Right hook. Uppercut. Cross. To his face, his gut. Spike tried to bow over in pain, but the two on his arms were holding him too tightly. 

 

 

*****

 

"Mom? Do you hear that?" William asked Buffy as they patrolled together.  
Buffy stopped and listened, her Slayersense tingling, but she couldn't hear anything. "No. But there are some vampires around here. You must also have better hearing than I do." 

William sniffed the air. "I smell blood. Lots of it." 

"Oh, boy. And my Slayersense is going haywire. Let's follow your nose," Buffy said. 

William nodded and led his mother into the cemetery. Buffy pulled out her cell phone as she followed, and used speed dial to connect with Angel. "Angel. Cemetery. William says he smells lots of blood." 

William gestured for his mother to duck down as William peered around a large headstone. "I count about ten or eleven vamps. It looks like someone is getting beaten pretty badly by one very large dude." 

"We need a plan. That's way too many to take on our own. We should wait for Angel," Buffy said. 

"But by that time, whoever that vamp is using as his personal punching bag will be dead." 

"When you're right, you're right," Buffy said, ruffling her son's hair. "Ok. A plan. Let's look in my magic slayer bag and see what we can find." 

Buffy dug around and pulled out a two squirt guns filled with holy water. Next she pulled out a can of hairspray and a lighter. She finally handed her son several stakes, which he hid on his body. 

"Ready?" Buffy asked, afraid for her son, yet exhilarated at the chance to pummel vampires. 

"Ready, Mom," William said. The both crept quietly up to the group of vampires watching the action. Before anyone could say "boo," two turned into dust. The ones nearest turned to see what happened, but ended up with either a face full of holy water or flames. 

The vampires injured started to scream, creating enough noise for the rest of the group to turn and spot Buffy and William. "C'mon, boys. Time to eat wood!" 

Buffy expertly staked two vampires while William used his holy water guns to blind as many vamps as he could, since he was not trained in any form of fighting. 

The large vampire stopped beating on Spike to see what was happening to his minions. One was on fire and was rapidly burning up, three were holding their faces in their hands because of the holy water and two were fighting with the Slayer. He turned back to Spike. "Hey, great master. Looks like your girlfriend came to play with me." 

Spike barely heard him, his face was so beaten. He was on the verge of passing out from the pounding and the blood loss. "No," he croaked, struggling weakly against his captors. 

The large vampire laughed evilly at Spike. 

Further in the graveyard, William staked the three victims of his water gun and turned towards the large vampire. What he saw made his blood run cold. 

"DAD!" 

Williams saw red. He felt his face heat up and his hands clenched into fists. If anyone were to look at him, they would have seen his strange color eyes glow bright yellow. 

With a roar, William charged at the large vampire. The vampire turned in time to see William's fist enter his chest and rip out his cold, un-dead heart. He looked up in surprise at William, then turned to dust. 

William turned to the two vampires holding his father. They stood, petrified, after witnessing what had happened to their leader. He took two steps, and the vampires dropped Spike and ran. 

Spike lay on the ground in a bloody heap, not moving. "Dad?" William said, kneeling down next to his father. He moved Spike and gasped at the extent of his injuries. "C'mon, Dad. I know you can't be dead. Talk to me." 

Spike couldn't answer. He had long before surrendered himself into unconsciousness. 

Buffy staked the vamps she was fighting and saw Angel running up. "Hey! What took you so long?" 

"Giles' excuse for a car," Angel said. "Where's William?" 

Buffy turned to look for her son, worried, and spotted him on the ground next to someone. "He's right there. Better get ready for a possible trip to the hospital," she said as they jogged over to her son. 

Buffy heard her son before she saw him. 

"Dad? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I love you. You are the greatest Dad there is. I think it's cool that you're a vampire. How many kids can say that? And Mom loves you, too. She needs you as much as I do. Who's going to help me with my history homework. It's because of you I get A's. Little did I realize that you were alive during most of those times. I bet you could tell me some neat stories about Uncle Angel…"

Buffy let out a sob when she saw Spike. She collapsed on the ground next to her love, crying with all her heart. 

William looked up at Angel. "Isn't there something we can do?" 

"Yes. Your father needs blood. Cut your wrist and put it to his mouth and let him feed. I'll pull you away when I think he's taken too much," Angel replied. 

William nodded and quickly cut his wrist. The blood ran down into Spike's mouth, who latched on reflexively and began to feed. Angel pulled him off a short time later, wrapping a strip of T-shirt around the injury. 

Buffy did the same thing as William, cutting her own wrist and allowing Spike to drink her blood. She would have let him drain her dry, but Angel pulled her away, using the same care on his former love as he did on William. 

Spike was still unconscious. 

And Angel did what any father would do for their child- he slit his own wrist and allowed Spike to drink until he was close to passing out. 

The three helped each other to stand, picked Spike up, and headed for home. 

 

 

Epilogue

 

 

"Hey, Dad. How are you feeling?" William asked Spike from his perch on the edge of his parents bed.  
"Been better. Been worse, too. Remind me to tell you about the time I spent in a wheelchair while Angel cavorted around with my Drusilla," Spike said. 

It had been close to a week before Spike was well enough to speak. His injuries had almost completely healed, thanks to a vampire's rapid healing ability. While he was in bed, William spent all his free time sitting and talking to his father, about everything- from what was happening at school, to his fears about his newly found strengths, to helping his mother on patrol and training with her, Willow and Giles. He also apologized often for hurting his father. 

"Maybe when you're completely well you can teach me some of your fighting moves," William said. 

"Of course. It's not like your mother is really any good at fighting. I always beat her," Spike replied. 

"It's good to humor him, William," Buffy said from the doorway. She joined them on the bed. "It makes it easier to get him to do stuff for you." 

"Hey!" 

Buffy and William both laughed as Spike began to tickle them. 

Angel watched from the doorway, sketching them. The vampire. The Slayer. And the child created from both good and evil. 

He placed the finished picture on the mantle, next to the one he drew of Spike with William as a baby. 

Family. It didn't matter how different you really were, as long as you had each other. 

 

 

The End


End file.
